Welcome to the Furry Fandom
by slugs
Summary: Tatsumi introduces Seishin to the incredible world of furries. It's an enjoyable conversation for one, and a horrifying experience for the other. Rated T for sexual references. You probably won't find any humor in this unless you know what furries are.


Seishin was a dear friend of Sunako's, so it was only natural that he would try to visit her in his free time. On nights he was unable to sleep, he often dropped by the Kirishiki mansion with the intent of briefly chatting; but would end up staying for much longer than he had originally planned and dozing off during a conversation. That was his current position.

He had just woken up. As usual, his morning routine went on with his stretching, searching for wherever his glasses had been left, and then bidding Tatsumi, the Kirishiki family's servant, a farewell. Following the pattern of his previous visits, he expected to find Tatsumi in the kitchen taking care of some sort of chore; however, the butler was nowhere in sight.

"_That's odd,"_ Seishin thought to himself. _"He's usually doing dishes around this time."_

It was then that he heard the faint sound of typing. He peered into the nearest open door and spotted none other than Tatsumi—slouched in a chair and typing furiously on the computer resting in his lap. He seemed to be incredibly focused on whatever he was writing; as it took him an entire minute to realize he was being watched.

"Ya, you're finally up," he said, nodding in Seishin's direction without taking his eyes off the computer screen. "I'll make breakfast for you after I've reached a good stopping point."

Seishin smiled. "It's alright. I usually don't have much of an appetite in the mornings; and You seem to be busy with something."

"Oh, don't worry. This is nothing important."

Perhaps it was his curiosity as an author that caused Seishin to speak out, but before he could stop himself, he asked: "So, just what are you writing anyway?"

Tatsumi froze, slowly raising his head to meet Seishin's gaze. "Do… you really want to know?"

"Sure, why not?" Seishin laughed. "I didn't know you were interested in writing, Tatsumi!"

"Ya, just a little. Do you have internet, Muroi?"

"Internet? I don't have it at home, so I usually go to the library if I need to look at something online."

"Then," Tatsumi remarked, gesturing for Seishin to look at the screen, "you are probably not aware of the phenomenon known as the 'furry fandom'."

"Furry fandom?" He turned his attention to the computer, and was greeted by what appeared to be a painting of an anthropomorphic vixen, in the bluff, with six pairs of large breasts, and one very large, _very erect_ penis.

Tatsumi chuckled at the sight of Seishin's shocked expression. "You're at a loss for words, aren't you? I had the same reaction when I first laid eyes on this sexy vixen. That day was a turning point in my life.

Seishin, still unable to speak, merely stared in the screen in horror.

"You see," Tatsumi began. "This creature is what you would call a 'furry'. 'Furry fandom' refers to the group of people, much like myself, who enjoy looking at imagines like these and doing furry activities."

"What kind of activities?" Seishin asked hoarsely.

"I'm glad you asked!" Tatsumi pulled up a picture of a muscular anthropomorphic wolf. "The most important thing a furry can have is what we call a 'fursona'. The wolf you see here is my fursona. I possess very little artistic ability, so I commissioned an artist I know online to draw it."

"So… this is a form of self-expression?"

"I guess you could call it that; but I like to think of it as my true form," Tatsumi said, grinning proudly. "You know, many of my fellow furries have complemented my powerful thighs and thick, bushy tail. They seem to be my best features."

Seishin hardly noticed anything other than the two horse-sized penises dangling between the wolf's hind legs.

"You seem to know nothing about furry culture, so I'll wrap this up with a little vocabulary lesson. To yiff means to-"

"That aside," Seishin interrupted, having finally snapped after seeing so many animal penises. "Just what were you writing? I appreciate the time you spent explaining your, erm, hobby to me, but I can't see how it relates to the original question."

Tatsumi smirked almost menacingly. "Oh, but isn't that obvious? Did you really think that the world of furries was limited to pictures only? If so, then allow me to read a couple of chapters from this novel I was working on aloud, and you'll see that you were quite wrong."

Before Seishin even had the chance to open his mouth in protest, Tatsumi began to read aloud.

"_The beautiful, golden fox before me dropped her robe. My jaw dropped and I stared in awe at her voluptuous form. It was then that I could feel the fire burning in my loins, and I realized that I was in heat. My twin dongs sprang up like a hungry rattlesnake closing in on its prey. The goddess walked over to me and placed a paw on my crotch. I began to murr with pleasure, body yearning for the gift it was about to receive—a spiritual trip to Furtopia…"_

Seishin said absolutely nothing after that.

Once Tatsumi had announced that he had somehow ended up reading all twelve chapters, he dismissed Seishin with a wink and offered to give him a copy of the finished product. Seishin declined politely, thanked Tatsumi for the interesting experience, and then walked home in silence.

"_I think it'd be best that I forget everything I just witnessed, for Tatsumi's sake and mine… Yes, that's what I'll do."_

* * *

Okay, I probably have a lot of explaining to do. First of all, Tatsumi being a huge furry is an inside joke between some of my friends and I. Second of all, I am technically making fun of furries, but I don't think it's mean because I'm a furry too. I'm making fun of myself as well. Lastly, no furries were harmed in the production of this fanfic. Yeah.


End file.
